<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waiting Games by tigereyes45</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602659">Waiting Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45'>tigereyes45</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kalluzeb Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A late event prompt, Bleeding, Captured, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kalluzeb Appreciation Week 2020, M/M, Tender - Freeform, more like prisoners, prisoner of the empire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They were captured on a simple retrieval mission. Kallus' ship is gone, and there's no way of knowing if their S.O.S got out. Locked in special cuffs that tighten with every move of their wrist, Zeb and Kallus talk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kalluzeb Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waiting Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Garazeb Orrelios could feel the solid steel cuffs dig into the fur around his wrist. With every move they dig deeper, tightening around him. Strangling his will to wiggle against them with every additional ounce of pressure they apply. His finger could twitch and the cuffs locked it down the instant after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quit fighting them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through gritted teeth Zeb half growls. “And what should I do instead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh Kallus’ head falls back against the wall. He uses his legs to push his body upright on the only bench in the room. They didn’t even bother to give them a cell with a bed in it. Grey walls, a grey floor, grey ceiling. He never realized how drab the empire's interior design was when he served it. Zeb continues to try and struggle against the cuffs. This time they dig into his skin, tearing it with a sharp sting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karabast!” Frustrated he drops to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zeb!” Kallus almost falls over as he pushes his body up. He catches himself only to notice the blood. Rushing, falling anyways, Kallus winces as his knees hit the cold metal floor. Ignoring the pain he crawls over to the Lasat. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kallus pushes his shoulder against Zeb’s chest. He falls against him like a man finally making it to bed after a full night’s work. Chest against chest as Zeb leans against him. The former Imperial soldier pushes back against Zeb. It was a struggle to stay up against the weight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you to stop fighting against them. The cuffs they have us in are specifically made to keep growing tighter the more you fight against them. If you keep going they will not just cut off all circulation to your hands, but could inevitably sever your hands off completely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we wouldn’t want that.” His bitter tone was offset by the feeling of purple hair being buried into his neck. Soft lavender strands scratch at his neck. They warm every inch of skin they touch. The rest of the air felt so cold and hostile compared to this small space around them. Ever since he left the empire the world felt warmer whenever Zeb was near. Even that cave they had been trapped in was warmer than his heated office when he returned. That was one of the better changes in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zeb.” No matter how much he loves this man, his weight was a lot to support without the use of his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My wrists are bleeding. Just let me rest my head while I plan our escape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re imprisoned on a Star Destroyer, surrounded by the tightest security in the Empire, alone, with no way of contacting anyone, and they destroyed the one ship we had. Just how are you planning on us escaping?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The kid is a better teacher than he is a student.” Zeb libs brush gently against Kallus’ shoulder. The words were little more than a low grumble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be sure to let him know if his influence actually ends up helping us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”The larger man turns Kallus around with a sharp stab of his chin. Ignoring his offended look, Zeb gestures with his head. Reluctantly the human turns around. Silently he presses his chest out flat against Kallus’ back. Sucking in the part of his stomach he couldn’t arch over the cuffed hands. Sharp, bony, fur-covered knees dig into Kallus’ feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tentatively his ears bend, listening closely for any sound from the cuffs. A slow dripping sound starts as he forces his body back up. Grunting from the effort Zeb stands. He uses Kallus body to offset the weight of his own to get out of the uncomfortable position he sat in. It wasn’t often his height and weight caused problems, but on the few occasions where they did the fixes were always easy enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And here I thought your legs were bony in bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I told you I roll around, and I didn’t hear you complaining when you joined me in bed back on Yavin 4.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeb smirks as he watches Kallus’ hazel eyes roll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re never going to let me live that night down are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment the two stay still. Eyes locked, staring each other down in an unstated contest of wills. With a shake of his head, Kallus looks away. Zeb smiles proudly. He goes to fold his arms across his chest in victory only to have that snatched away as the cuffs once again tighten their hold into his flesh. Pain vibrates throughout his hands. The thrumming of it accompanied by a growing numbness. It begins around the cuffs but doesn’t take long to start spreading. Hoping to slow it down Zeb presses his body sideways against the freezing metal door. He could feel his fur growing stuck to the surface of the metal the moment they touch. To make it worse he couldn’t even move wrists closer to the door. Not without moving against the cuffs in a way that would just set them off again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zeb maybe you should sit down. We were able to get a message out before capture. Perhaps some of the other rebels are already on the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t know for sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Garazeb, your wrists.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re fine.” His tone was angrier than he meant but he has to do this. As soon as they were out of here he would apologize. They just had to find a way out first. Zeb presses his ear flatter against the door. A few creaks and cricks sound off from inside. There was nothing from the hall. No footsteps, or even the familiar buzz of droids on the go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karabast!” With unbridled rage he kicks the door. Upon contact, his body tenses up. Immediately regretting that choice Zeb bites his bottom lip and curls in on himself as the pain erupts in his foot. It was all he could do to react without the cuffs cutting deeper into his flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this cell is soundproof.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wheezing, Zeb nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a waiting game then. Our best chance is when they come back for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeb rests his forehead back against the door. “And how long will that be, huh?” Gentler then he had with his foot, he hits his forehead against the door. It only makes his frustration worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way for us to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, I hate waiting games.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The way you play sabacc makes that clear.” Kallus sighs as he pushes himself back up to his feet. “But there’s no helping it. Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I rather stand,” Zeb replies with a huff. It made him feel ready. More prepared. They were captives of the Empire and that could entail a lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could hit that door with every part of your body and it wouldn’t make it open.” There was a tenderness in his voice. Something softer than a lothcat's fur. Softer than Kallus' skin right after he steps out of the shower. A warning wrapped in concern that Zeb hasn't heard from someone else not a part of the Ghost's crew in so long. Though it was different too. Its source was something he had been missing for far longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would make me feel better to try.” Zeb finally looks back at Kallus. He tries to smile. His last attempt to keep things light before he would go back to ramming his bleeding body against the door again. It's shot down with a simple perturbed expression. His ears fold. Quickly, green eyes usually so bright, dart back towards the door. He couldn't look at that face any longer. What little resolve that stood with him would give in and that would be it. A submission to the waiting game he detested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your manner of acting right now is farcical. You could hurt yourself the whole time as we wait, but if you do then you’ll be in no shape to fight once we’re free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeb bites his bottom lip again and suppresses a growl. He hates it when Kallus makes a good point. Especially when there’s already basically nothing for them to do but wait. Did the others even get their distress signal before the ship blew up? Did anyone hear their call? His fur stands on end as something suddenly touches his shoulder. Zeb’s head snaps towards the touch, and his body immediately calms. Kallus kisses his shoulder again before moving to lean his head against his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to escape, but you need to sit down and stop moving your wrist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now Zeb.” The stern expression on his face melts into a softer one. His voice is quieter, almost desperate now. “Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeb goes to rub the back of his neck as heat floods his face. The pain quickly reminds him that he still had the cuffs on. “Fine.” Kallus steps away and waits for him. “You know how difficult it is to argue with you when you’re like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it stops you from struggling against those cuffs then it’s worth it.”The large lasat shakes his head as he sits on the bench. “Yeah, yeah. I’m still sure I can get out of these somehow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can, once we have some help with them.” Kallus says reassuringly as he sits next to Zeb. He knocks his knee against Zeb’s thigh. “It won’t belong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re probably right.” His family was probably already on the way to their rescue. A reckless plan in mind that would be changed six times at least before they actually get back. Ezra or Sabine leading the charge. Still, that meant they were getting out of here. Zeb presses his arm against Kallus'. With a smile Kallus leans back into him. They would make it through this.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>